Save me from myself
by Feisty Little WildCat
Summary: Out shined by the new host a girl must make a painful choise. To stay or leave. Could her love for one twin help her make the right decision? HikaruOC


_"Ino-chan"_

I'd give anything to hear Hunny-sempai say it again. But it'll never happen,not now that Haruhi is here. The new host of the club. Nothing is the same since she arrived. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but that's the problem. I'm not the only one who loves her. The other guys, my so called friends, are head over hills for this girl. I guess I would be too if I was a boy, but right now I only feel pain and betrayal.

I work at the Host Club as a maid. I'm in the same position Haruhiis. I accidentally broke a chair and because I have a rather big bust they made me a maid, because I clearly couldn't play as a boy. I was happy at the Host Club, because for the first time in my life I had friends. They became like a family to me, and not long after that I fell in love with the one and only Hikaru Hitachin, but I kept it to myself. I regret not telling him anything, because when Haruhi came along he took a liking to her, and so my heart was broken. I guess it's my fault really, but hey, he wouldn't have liked me anyway. The other guys soon forgot that I was even there. No one talked to me anymore, so I locked myself in my room for a few days to see if anyone would notice that I was missing, and to cry my eyes out.

You can't imagine how I felt when one day I asked something Tamaki-sempai and he only looked at me and asked:

"Are you new here?"

My heart was shattered. A person who I lebeled as a friend forgot about me as soon as he laid his eyes on a kawaii girl. I couldn't take it and so with tears streaming down my cheeks I ran out of the room, bumping into someone in the process. I didn't care who it was so I just kept running barely seeing or hearing anything, but I clearly heard my name being shouted, but I didn't stop. I didn't care,... not anymore.

I decided to leave Ouran and start a new somewhere else. I made my way towards the third music room during English because it was class time and nobody would be there. I tried to remember every single detail of the place, because even if it brought only bad feelings right now I had the best memories in this room.As I was running my fingers over the red armset of the couch, someone opened the door. Immediately turning towards the person standing there, I smiled a little when I saw Haruhi there.

"Ino! What are you doing here during class?" she asked while caming towards me.I sat on the couch an with a sad smile replied.

"I could ask you the same question."

Haruhi sat next to me and while looking at me said. "My teacher is sick.Why weren't you here for so long? We tought you were sick or something like that. You left without a word. We were worried for you."

I only gritted my teeth and turned to her.

"We?! As in who-you?!"

She only stared at me with slightly widdened eyes. "Everyone" she fainaly said. My hands clunched to fists and I shouted.

"No one was thinking of me. Why are you lying to me? I've suffered enough!" and with that I broke down crying. Haruhi put one arm around my shoulders and asked me a question I feared to answer.

"What happened to you Ino?"

And so with all my aching heart I told her everything that was on my mind and tearing it inside-out. Everything from the start to this very moment.

"Oh, Ino it's not true. They're just..."

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I interupted her while locking my gaze with her eyes.

"What?" ske asked sounding shocked.

"Thereis this school that I always wanted to enter, but they told me that there weren't any places left, and so I came here to Ouran. I was a loner every single day of my life but here even if it was by accident I found friends and I was, for the first time ever, happy. Now that that's gone there's no need for me to stay here. The school send me a letter saying that if I was still interested, I could transfer there. I've made my decision Haruhi. The only thing I want to hear from you now is a simple answer to this. Will you take good care of them? You know they can get a little idiotic." and I smilled a heartfull smile at her.

She only stared at me and with a nod of her head said. "If that's what you want I guess I can't stop you. So, yes, I'll try my best for you."

Before opening the door I turned towards her again and asked one final question.

"Would you please take care especially of Hikaru. I could't do it but I think you can."

Haruhi nodded and so I opened the door only to came face to face with a sight that made me loose my breath. Hikaru was standing there with the other host club members behind him. The look in his eyes made me want to kill myself. They held so much pein, saddnes, betreyal. Kaouru came towards me and asked.

"Are you really leaving Ino?"

I only nodded and started making my way down the coridor when someone behind me shouted.

"**YOU**!! I can't believe I actually called you my friend. How could you do this to me! Go wherever you want I don't care.**I HATE YOU**!!" and with that Hikaru dashed somewhere, Kaouru following close behind him. After standing there, Hikaru's words ringing in my head over and over again, I too run towards the exit and out of the only place that I ever felt happy.

The next day on my way to the station I passed Ouran High. Deep in my heart I really didn't want to go, but I knew that staying will only bring me more pain and I couldn't take anymore. I sighted and averted my gase to somewhere else all the while the memories from the past year playing in my mind ,and a few tears rolling down my face.

After arriving at the train station and buying a ticket I sat alone in my seat thinking that maybe I wasn't making the right decision. And then I heard it. A group of people were calling my name. I looked over the window and saw the Host Club standing there looking around searching for me. What mde me sad was that Hikaru wasn't there. I didn't expect him to be here really. Without a second thought I went to them and was Immediately tackled into a hug by Tamaki-sempai who was crying and begging me not to leave.

"Don't leave Ino. My beautiful daughter, what am I going to do without you."

If this was happening a couple of months back I would have stayed but now...I don't think I can. Hunny-sempai came to me and hugged me around the waist and while sobbing pleaded me to stay.

"Please stay Ino-chan. We love you so much."

Mori-sempai only nodded but that's how he was. I was touched but that didn't change my mind. It took for them to notice me again only when I was on my way out of town for good. Kaoru came to me and after a moment said:

"You really hurt Hikaru you know." I only chuckeled slightly.

"He didn't care for me before why would he be hurt now?"

"How could you be so stuped?!" shouted someone behind me and when I turned my eyes to the source of the voice I saw Hikaru standing a few feet away and looking angrily at me. I shrunk under his glare not wanting to see the one I loved the most with so much hate in his eyes. The worst was that it was all directed at me. He came closer and closer until he was right infront of me.

"You think I don't care?You think I want to see you go? Well you're wrong! I do care and I've cared for quite sometime now. Ever since I met you, you've changed me. In so many ways that you can't imagine. I was happy you were there. If you ever noticed I never called you my toy just because you were so much more than a mere toy. I guess in the end I ended up falling in love with you. Please Ino stay here, stay with us,...with me."

He was holding my shoulders and was trying to capture my eyes.

"How come you didn't let me know then. Why did you always ran after Haruhi. You made so much for her, but nothing for me. You say those things now but I don't think you really mean them. How can I be sure that that's not only another of your games and you won't be laughing in my face later."

I finally managed to look into his eyes. They widdened at the stone cold gaze my own eyes held.

"Oh Ino how can I make you see that I love you so much."

Then the train whistle was heard over the air and I looked over at the train and then back at the Host Club when finally stopping on Hikaru's pleading eyes. For a moment I thought

'_hey what the heck. Stay here. It's like a dream cometrue_.' but then I remembered how he always said that Haruhi was kawaii or would do anything to win her heart and my mind was made.

"Sorry Hikaru but it's a little too late for that." and I turned making my way onto the train.

Before it left I glanced at the host club one last time. They were all wearing grim expressions on their faces. And as the train speeded up and left the station I closed my eyes waithing for my stop to come. It was then that my new life began.

A couple of months later actually two I had met a new friend. Her name was Amy.I told her everything about the Host Club and she was facinated by them just like every other girl that had met them or seen them. One day we were infront of my apartment which I had rented from an old lady and as usually I was telling her about my time in Ouran.

"Sorry I must be borring you. It's just that I guess they were like a family to me. It hasn't been a day in which I hadn't thought that maybe I had made a bad choise. I have to admit that I really miss how Hunny-sempai would treat me to cake or how Mori-sempai would come with me to kendo. Oh I just loved the way how Haruhi would tell something to stop Tamaki-sempai's rambling, and how Tamaki-semapi would get overly protective of Haruhi when some boy flirted with her. How Koyoya-sempai would try to sell my ring on the net. And the twins ...they were really great. Always playing a game of who is who. I guess I really miss them and how we would sit and eat as a family."

By this time I had started crying and Amy was trying to calm me down.

"Then why don't you come back?"

I heard someone say behind me and when I turned to face them a smile spread through my face. There was Hikaru standing there smiling warmly at me. The world for me ended right then and there.

"Hikaru...You're...I..."

But the boy standing infront of me only stepped closer and put a finger to my trembling lips.

"Shhh. Don't say a word.Now it's my time to talk. And I want to say only one thing.These past two months I felt like that was no mo tomorrow for me, like the sun had disappered from my sight. That sun is you Ino. And you know how much I love the sun. I think you can guess what I'm trying to say. Ino...I lo-"

But this time it was my turn to put a finger to his lips.

"Stop and just kiss me."

He only smilled and leaned in


End file.
